1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to an extreme ultraviolet (EUV) light source apparatus, a method for controlling the extreme ultraviolet light source apparatus, and a recording medium with a program of the method recorded thereon.
2. Related Art
In recent years, as semiconductor production processes become capable of producing semiconductor devices with increasingly fine feature sizes, as photolithography has been making rapid progress toward finer fabrication. In the next generation, microfabrication of semiconductor devices with sizes of 60 nm to 45 nm, and further, feature sizes of 32 nm and finer will be required. Accordingly, in order to meet the demand for microfabrication at 32 nm and finer, an exposure apparatus is needed in which a system for generating EUV light at a wavelength of approximately 13 nm is combined with a reduced projection reflective optical system.
Three kinds of systems for generating EUV light are generally known, including Laser Produced Plasma (LLP) type system in which plasma is generated by irradiating a target material with a laser beam, a Discharge Produced Plasma (DPP) type system in which plasma is generated by electric discharge is used, and an Synchrotron Radiation (SR) type system in which orbital radiation is used to generate plasma.